Dua Dunia
by haveabreakfast
Summary: Charlie Weasley adalah tipe yang lamban di depan wanita. Apalagi wanita Muggle.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Weasley mengusap nisan adiknya perlahan. Huruf-huruf yang terukir di pualam putih itu mulai memudar sedikit setelah sepuluh tahun, namun dia masih bisa mengingat setiap karakter seolah-olah ayahnya baru mengukir kalimat itu kemarin.

Fred Gideon Weasley (1978 – 1998). Pahlawan yang meninggalkan tawa dan kebahagiaan.

Sebongkah besar batu seperti baru saja dimasukkan paksa ke tenggorokan Charlie. Selalu begitu setiap dia mengingat kematian adiknya. Dia seringkali berpikir, seandainya dia ada disana waktu itu, seandainya dia di Hogwarts, bukan di Rumania, mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan adiknya? Mungkin dia bisa menjaga keluarga mereka tetap utuh?

_Nah…_ gumam suara kecil di kepalanya. _Mungkin juga tidak_.

Charlie menarik napas panjang. Diperhatikannya sekeliling makam. Kebanyakan kuburan telah tertutup ilalang, nisan-nisan terselubung lumut dan tanaman merambat lainnya. Kecuali nisan Fred, yang bersih dan terawat. Charlie bertanya-tanya, siapa yang selalu menjaga makam Fred. Bisa jadi ibunya, atau George.

"Hai, Dik," sapanya, tersenyum. Tentu saja tidak ada balasan.

"Aku kembali. Kali ini untuk selamanya," kata Charlie, suaranya bagai bisikan angin. "_Mungkin_," tambahnya di akhir, tertawa lemah.

Dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, menciptakan seikat bunga dari udara kosong, dan meletakkannya di bawah nisan.

Dia berjalan keluar pemakaman. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipagari oleh berbagai tanaman bunga, dia tiba di jalan utama yang lebih besar, cukup besar untuk dilewati kereta atau mobil. Putra kedua keluarga Weasley itu berhenti sesaat, menatap lurus ke arah langit biru yang cerah, dan senyum lebar mengembang di wajah bulatnya. Senang rasanya kembali ke rumah.

Dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir, Charlie pulang ke The Burrow sesering yang dia bisa. Saat Natal, hari peringatan kematian Fred, dan hari lahirnya anggota keluarga baru, dan kapan pun bosnya serta naga-naganya mengizinkan. Setiap kali tiba di Inggris, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengunjungi makam adiknya, untuk mengingatkannya arti keluarga, arti pulang ke rumah.

Charlie berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya menuju The Burrow. Jaraknya sekitar dua mil. Tentu saja dia bisa ber-Apparate, tapi Charlie suka berjalan kaki dari makam Fred ke rumah. Membuatnya merasa sedang pulang. Setiap langkah yang membawanya lebih dekat ke rumah, ke orang tuanya, terasa ringan dan menyenangkan. Dia pernah tak sengaja membaca literatur Muggle, dikatakan 'perjalanan pulang ke rumah selalu terasa menyenangkan, (si)apa pun yang kau sebut rumah,' dan dia tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi.

Matahari di langit mulai condong ke arah barat ketika Charlie mendengar suara mesin aneh di belakangnya, semakin mendekat. Dia menoleh, terheran-heran melihat mobil Muggle menderu ke arahnya. Tidak pernah ada mobil Muggle di daerah ini sebelumnya, kecuali Ford Anglia terbang milik ayahnya. Pikiran pertama Charlie adalah ayahnya membeli mobil lagi, tapi ayahnya tentu tidak selugu itu dan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama kan? Kemudian dia ingat bahwa sebaiknya dia sembunyi. Kalau itu benar seorang Muggle, dia jelas tidak berharap bertemu Muggle dalam jubah penyihirnya.

Mobil hijau itu berhenti di hadapannya sebelum Charlie sempat bersembunyi. Kepala berambut hitam keluar dari jendelanya.

"Hei, kau tahu jalan menuju Desa Netherhill?" seorang wanita muda bertanya pada Charlie. Frustrasi terdengar dari intonasinya. Wajah Asia wanita itu mengernyit menyipitkan matanya, menahan silau sinar matahari yang melayang di langit di belakang Charlie.

Netherhill adalah desa Muggle di balik bukit besar 5 mil di utara The Burrow. Charlie belum pernah kesana, tapi dia tahu jalannya. Ikuti jalan utama terus ke timur, kemudian belok ke arah utara setelah melewati The Burrow.

"Well?" tanya wanita itu, agak tidak sabar.

"Lurus terus saja ke timur, lalu belok ke utara setelah satu mil. Sekitar 2-3 mil ada hutan kecil; Netherhill ada di baliknya," jawab Charlie, tangannya ikut bergerak menunjukkan arah.

"Berapa lama kira-kira?"

"Seharusnya tidak sampai sejam."

Wanita itu menghela napas, kemudian berterima kasih. Ia memacu mobilnya mendahului Charlie, debu beterbangan di belakangnya. Charlie geleng-geleng kepala. _Muggles, _batinnya.

Baru sepuluh langkah Charlie berjalan, mobil itu terlihat bergerak mundur, menuju ke arahnya lagi.

"Kau searah? Aku bisa memberi tumpangan," wanita itu menawarkan setelah mengeluarkan kepalanya sekali lagi melalui jendela mobilnya. Charlie tidak menjawab. Dia tidak pernah menumpang kendaraan orang asing sebelumnya. Apalagi kendaraan Muggle. Bukannya dia khawatir akan keamanannya – dia bukan jadi anggota Orde tanpa kemampuan apa-apa – tapi Charlie tidak suka terlibat terlalu jauh dengan Muggle.

"Dengar," kata wanita itu, sekali lagi terdengar frustrasi, "aku sudah seharian mengitari daerah ini untuk menemukan desa itu. Nyaris tidak ada orang di tempat ini, kalau pun ada mereka hilang begitu aku mau bertanya. Aku butuh penunjuk jalan, oke? Dan kau kelihatannya lelah."

Charlie menatapnya, menimbang-nimbang dalam hati.

"Please?" wanita itu mengatakan kata terakhir dengan wajah memelas. Charlie menutup matanya sebentar, memutuskan.

"Baiklah."

Wanita itu bersinar senang, ekspresinya lega. "Naiklah!"

Charlie memutari mobil dan melompat masuk ke jok samping kemudi. Jubah perjalanannya nyaris tersangkut ketika ia menutup pintu mobil. Dia buru-buru menyempilkan ujung jubahnya di bawah kakinya.

Wanita itu memasukkan gigi dan menginjak pedal gas. Jalannya tidak mulus. Charlie duduk agak tidak nyaman. Dia cukup berilmu mengenai mobil, untuk ukuran penyihir berdarah murni. Dari yang dia perhatikan, mobil ini bermerek VW, dan tampaknya lebih tua daripada Ford Anglia ayahnya dulu.

"Aku Cassandra," wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. Charlie tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tipe yang lamban di depan wanita, Muggle maupun penyihir. Itulah sebabnya dia masih jomblo di usia tiga puluh lima.

"Charlie," jawabnya agak malu.

"Maaf atas sikapku tadi. Pasti terdengar kasar sekali," kata Cassandra. Charlie menggumamkan 'tak masalah'.

"Hei, jangan tersinggung, ya. Aku cuma penasaran, apakah itu memang _fashion_ daerah ini?" tanya Cassandra, menatap Charlie yang kebingungan dari atas ke bawah. "Jubah panjang itu, maksudku. Beberapa orang yang kulihat di jalan semuanya memakai jubah seperti itu. Memangnya tidak panas?

Charlie menggumamkan kata 'tidak juga'. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Aduh, maaf. Aku pasti bawel ya? Kita baru ketemu tapi aku sudah mengomentari pakaianmu." Cassandra terlihat tidak enak. Harus Charlie akui, wanita ini bicara agak terlalu cepat. Agak seperti ibunya. Charlie mendengus geli.

"Agak panas memang, tapi menguntungkan kalau kau dalam perjalanan jauh," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Perjalanan jauh? Kemana?"

"Pulang. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Sebelumnya aku kerja di Rumania."

"Wow."

Tiba-tiba mobil itu mengeluarkan suara _gradak-gradak_ yang aneh, dan berhenti.

Cassandra mengerang. "Dasar barang tua."

Dia keluar dan membuka kap mobil, yang langsung mengeluarkan asap ketika dibuka. Charlie mengikutinya keluar. Cassandra batuk-batuk, membungkuk di balik kap. Charlie berdiri canggung di dekat kaca spion. Inilah susahnya barang-barang Muggle, mereka gampang rusak.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan kotak perkakas di jok belakang? Yang warna pink terang," minta Cassandra sambil terus memeriksa mesin. Charlie bergegas mengambil kotak perkakas itu. Cukup berat ketika diangkat, tapi jelas tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding telur naga.

"Kunci Inggris, please." Cassandra membuka tangan kirinya.

Charlie membuka kotaknya, tidak yakin mana yang dimaksud kunci Inggris. Cassandra tampaknya bisa membaca pikiran Charlie.

"Yang warna perak, paling besar." Dia geleng-geleng kepala.

Cassandra menghabiskan lima belas menit mengutak-atik mesin mobilnya. Awalnya wanita itu berharap Charlie bisa membantunya, tapi harapannya pupus begitu mengetahui pria berambut merah itu tidak bisa membedakan kunci Inggris. Charlie berdiri menonton, memperhatikan wanita itu. Dia sangat Asia, pikir Charlie. Tapi tidak terlalu sipit, kulitnya pucat seperti kebanyakan orang Inggris, dan bintik-bintik cokelat menyebar di daerah hidungnya. Posturnya agak mungil, dibungkus jaket tipis warna biru tua dan celana jeans ungu. Rambutnya panjang, hitam dan lurus, jatuh tepat di pinggangnya. Mungkin dia blasteran.

Cassandra mengerang lagi. Charlie terlonjak dari renungannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa lagi. Sudah tua, lebih tua dariku," keluhnya. "Kurasa kita terpaksa menunggu mobil lain lewat." Dia menjatuhkan badannya di pinggir jalan, duduk memeluk lutut. Charlie mau tak mau melihatnya cukup imut.

"Boleh kulihat?" Charlie tahu, tidak akan ada mobil lewat sampai besok, itu juga kalau dia beruntung. Dia sebaiknya melakukan sesuatu.

Cassandra mengangkat bahu. "Aku ragu kau bisa memperbaikinya, kau bahkan tidak tahu kunci Inggris," katanya pelan. Charlie tidak mendengar akhir kalimatnya.

Memunggungi wanita itu, Charlie pura-pura memeriksa mobil. Dia mengambil salah satu perkakas asal dengan tangan kanan agar terlihat meyakinkan. Tapi tangan kirinya meraih tongkat dari balik jubah. "_Reparo_," bisiknya sangat pelan. Mesin mobil tidak terlihat berubah, tapi asapnya berhenti.

"Kau mau coba nyalakan mesinnya?" tanya Charlie, masih pura-pura.

Cassandra terlihat tidak percaya. Agak meremehkan sebenarnya. Tapi gadis itu kan tidak tahu Charlie penyihir.

"Cobalah."

Ragu-ragu Cassandra berjalan ke pintu mobil. Dia duduk di sisi pengemudi dan memutar kuncinya. Sekali coba, mesin mobil langsung menyala lagi.

"Whoa. Impresif. Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Sihir?" tanyanya bercanda. Senyumnya mengembang, dan Charlie lagi-lagi memikirkan kata 'imut' di kepalanya. Dia menyelipkan kembali tongkatnya di balik jubah.

"Mungkin sedikit," jawab Charlie ringan. Dia menutup kap mobil segera masuk. Mobil kembali menderu tak mulus. Di depan jalannya membelok, dari situ The Burrow akan terlihat jelas menjulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Cassandra memulai percakapan lagi. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak suka membiarkan suasana hening tanpa suara. "Apa pekerjaanmu di Rumania?"

"Aku bekerja dengan hewan."

"Ah, kebun binatang? Kau dokter hewan, ya?"

"Tidak seperti itu. Konservasi hewan langka, semacam itu."

"Wow, pahlawan pelindung binatang, ya? Hewan langka seperti apa?"

"Eh, sebangsa kadal… dan hewan-hewan lain juga." _Naga memang sebangsa kadal, kan._

"Aku tidak tahu ada kadal yang langka juga. Apakah itu komodo? Kurasa aku pernah baca tentang kadal raksasa dari zaman purba…"

Charlie tidak tahu apa itu komodo. "Kau sendiri? Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya, menjauhkan topik pembicaraan dari kehidupannya.

"Aku kerja di London. Pemandu tur museum. Tidak semenarik pekerjaanmu, yang jelas." Cassandra tertawa lepas. "Tapi aku menikmatinya, apalagi kalau ada kunjungan anak-anak SD. Aku suka anak-anak. Aku mau jadi guru SD suatu saat."

Charlie mendengarkannya bercerita mengenai cita-citanya dengan perhatian. Dalam hati dia merasa senang. Ini pengalaman baru baginya. Dia belum pernah mengobrol sesantai ini dengan wanita, kecuali ibunya, Ginny, atau keponakan-keponakannya. Plus, seorang Muggle. Charlie tidak tahu bahwa dunia Muggle bisa semenarik ini.

Cerobong asap The Burrow makin lama makin terlihat besar. Charlie tahu mereka akan segera pisah jalan. Kalau saja The Burrow masih jauh, pikirnya. Mungkin dia bisa mengantar Cassandra sampai Netherhill, lalu ber-Apparate ke rumah. Opsi itu menggodanya, tapi Charlie memutuskan untuk menolak. Dia tidak mau berurusan terlalu jauh dengan Muggle, ya kan?

"Eh, itu rumahku," ujar Charlie memotong kalimat wanita itu. Cassandra mengerem tiba-tiba, membuat mereka berdua sedikit terlempar ke belakang. Lima puluh meter di sebelah kanan, The Burrow berdiri tinggi. Dari jauh, rumah itu terlihat normal. Yah, normal mungkin tidak tepat, tapi tidak mungkin Cassandra bisa melihat sihir yang bekerja di balik dinding-dindingnya dari jarak sejauh ini.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya," Charlie membuka sabuk pengamannya, "Netherhill masih 3 mil dari sini. Kalau kau mengikuti jalan ke timur, kau akan bertemu hutan kecil. Mobilmu tidak bisa memasukinya, tapi ada jalan cukup lebar di sebelah kiri hutan. Desa yang kaucari ada di balik hutan itu," kata Charlie menjelaskan. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan sabuk pengamannya, menghindari tatapan Cassandra yang diam selama beberapa saat. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung karenanya. Charlie merasa gugup.

"Jadi…" kata Cassandra

"Jadi…" balas Charlie.

"Selamat tinggal?" gumam Cassandra tak yakin. Senyum kecil bermain-main di wajahnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Selamat tinggal, kalau begitu." _Ini tidak bisa lebih canggung lagi_. Hening sesaat.

"Well… terima kasih petunjuk jalannya."

"Terima kasih tumpangannya."

Kedua pasang mata bertemu. Puncak pipi Charlie dengan cepat menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Se-semoga beruntung…" ujarnya terbata, "dengan perjalananmu, d-dan hidupmu juga, kurasa."

Cassandra melemparnya dengan senyuman, matanya yang hitam terlihat seperti kenari. Charlie balas tersenyum gugup. Ia keluar dari mobil.

"Dah!" seru Cassandra, menekan pedal gas. Dan VW hijau itu pun pergi dari hadapan Charlie.

Charlie tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasakan saat itu, menyaksikan mobil Cassandra menghilang di kejauhan. Ia merasa senang, seperti pertama kali melihat bayi naga yang lucu. Bersemangat, seperti pertama kali duduk di punggung Norberta dan terbang bersamanya. Bahagia, seperti pulang ke rumah. Namun juga penyesalan, seperti ketika ia menemukan anak anjing lucu di usia tujuh, tapi tidak bisa membawanya pulang karena takut ibunya tidak mengizinkan. Dan ironi, sebab Cassandra adalah Muggle dan dunia mereka jarang bersinggungan dan mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Charlie tipe yang lamban jika berurusan dengan wanita. Pria lain pasti sudah meminta nomor telepon atau alamat Cassandra, tapi Charlie bukan pria lain. Dia lebih suka menunggu dan mencari tahu jika Takdir memang menentukannya begitu. Charlie percaya pada Takdir.

Kali ini, dia percaya, Takdir menentukan bahwa begitu ia melangkahkan kaki ke rumah orang tuanya, dia akan merasa penuh dengan kebahagiaan, dan Cassandra akan terlupakan. Dia percaya itu.

Sampai Takdir menentukan lain.


	2. Chapter 2

The Burrows tidak banyak berubah sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Masih tumpukan sampah di berbagai sudut di pekarangan: sihir dan non-sihir. Gnomes menyambut kedatangan siapa pun yang melewati gerbang. Dan bunyi-bunyi aneh terdengar dari garasi di bagian belakang.

_Dad di rumah_, pikir Charlie senang.

Dia setengah berlari menuju garasi, hati-hati saat melewati jendela ruang tengah agar siapa pun yang di rumah tidak melihatnya. Pintu garasi terbuka lima belas derajat. Charlie mengendap-endap agar langkah beratnya tak kedengaran. Didorongnya pintu terbuka sedikit lebih lebar; enam puluh derajat. Pemandangan yang familiar menyambutnya: Mr Weasley bekerja di studio-bekas-garasi-nya, mengotak-atik entah mesin Muggle yang mana lagi.

Mr Weasley tampak serius sekali sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari putranya berdiri di ambang pintu. Charlie maju satu langkah, membuat pintu berderit. Mr Weasley mendongak. Anak dan ayah bersitatap.

"Charlie?"

"Hai, Dad."

Keduanya saling menyambut, berpelukan hangat. Tawa Mr Weasley menghangatkan ruangan selagi dia mengacak-acak rambut merah putranya. Sekali lagi Mr Weasley memeluknya erat, lalu memeriksa muka anaknya baik-baik.

"Kau kelihatan bagus," katanya, menepuk bahu Charlie di kedua sisi. Charlie nyengir lebar. Dia merasa berusia sepuluh tahun lagi, ketika dia pulang setelah berlatih terbang, dan ayahnya selalu bilang begitu.

"Jadi bagaimana Rumania?" tanya Mr Weasley seraya memfokuskan diri kembali ke mesin Muggle-nya. Charlie berjalan berkeliling ruangan, melihat-lihat.

"Lumayan panas," jawab Charlie sambil lalu. Dia mengenali _fellytone_ – eh, telepon – dan televisi rusak. "Naga-naga kepanasan. Harus disiram bom air tiap siang."

Mr Weasley terkekeh. "Sudah ketemu ibumu?" tanya Mr Weasley dari balik mesin yang menguarkan asap. Charlie teringat mobil Cassandra dan terpaksa menahan senyum.

Charlie menggeleng, menggumamkan 'tidak' yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Tangannya main-main menekan-nekan tombol di telepon.

"Sebaiknya kau temui dia. Dia terus-terusan mengeluh soal kau," nasihat Mr Weasley, intonasinya serius.

Charlie mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Dad."

Mr Weasley membuat gerakan seperti mengusir lalat nakal, kacamatanya berkilau tertimpa matahari sore. Tawa terkekehnya terdengar selagi Charlie melewati pintu kayu berat itu. Ia melangkah cepat melintasi halaman belakang yang rumputnya mulai meninggi, menuju dapur. Selama ini dia tidak pernah pulang lewat pintu depan, selalu pintu dapur.

Charlie bisa memikirkan beberapa hal yang mungkin dikeluhkan Mrs Weasley. Rambutnya yang mulai panjang lagi ada di nomor satu. Setiap kali dia pulang, Mrs Weasley menyempatkan diri memotong rambutnya pendek dan memberinya berbagai ceramah dan rayuan tentang dirinya-yang-lebih-menawan-dalam-rambut-pendek. Namun tiap kali dia kembali ke Rumania, rambut merahnya tumbuh gondrong lagi dalam waktu singkat, maka Charlie berpendapat tidak ada gunanya mengurusi rambutnya. Nomor dua adalah tempat kerjanya yang jauh. Sudah hampir lima belas tahun dia mempelajari naga di Rumania. Mrs Weasley beberapa kali menyampaikan harapannya agar Charlie bisa menetap di Inggris saja, toh di Inggris juga banyak binatang yang menarik. Charlie sepenuhnya mengerti keinginan ibunya, tapi Mrs Weasley tampaknya tidak mengerti keterikatan Charlie dengan naga. Nomor tiga, meski dia tidak mau mengakuinya, pasti tentang dirinya yang masih membujang. Dia senang-senang saja hidup sendiri sebenarnya, namun kadang-kadang dia bisa mendengar suara ibunya di belakang kepalanya, menyuruhnya segera menyusul adik-adiknya.

Pikirannya terhenti oleh pemandangan Mrs Weasley berdiri di ambang pintu, berkacak pinggang. Charlie tersenyum. Rasanya seperti berusia sepuluh tahun lagi, ketika dia pulang dari berlatih terbang dan seluruh tubuhnya tertutup debu dan tanah, ibunya menunggunya di tempat yang sama dengan pose persis sama, siap mengomeli. Dia berlari dan membenamkan wajah di rambut ibunya.

"Sudah waktunya, Charlie. Aku sudah bertanya-tanya kemana saja kau selama ini," kata Mrs Weasley, membelai pipi puteranya. Mrs Weasley beraroma kayu manis; hangat dan menyegarkan.

Charlie cengengesan, meski usianya sudah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Mrs Weasley menyuruhnya duduk di meja makan dan menuangan teh hangat serta biskuit kayu manis untuknya. Rasanya lezat.

"Aku tahu kau akan pulang begitu jarummu menunjukkan 'bepergian'," Mrs Weasley mengerling jam Weasley yang luar biasa, delapan jarumnya bergerak menunjukkan kondisi masing-masing anggota keluarga. Hanya jarum Fred yang statis di 'bahaya maut'. "Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Tentu tidak perlu waktu tiga hari perjalanan dari Rumania, kan."

"Kau kenal aku, Mum. Aku mampir sana-sini dulu," jawab Charlie ringan, menyesap tehnya. Sejak dulu dia suka bepergian, melihat negeri dan menjelajah hutan. "Aku ketemu sekawanan Hippogrif liar di perbatasan Italia. Cantik sekali, Mum-"

"Tidak perlu detail, Charlie. Simpan saja untuk ponakan-ponakanmu," potong Mrs Weasley, kedua tangannya terangkat. Charlie mendengus geli.

"Aku ke makam Fred tadi," katanya, mengganti topik, "Nisannya bersih. Mum habis dari sana, ya?

Mrs Weasley menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku baru akan ke tempat adikmu minggu depan. Mungkin George atau Angelina, walaupun agak aneh kalau mereka ke sana tapi tidak mampir ke sini."

Keduanya mengernyit – kebiasaan Mrs Weasley yang diturunkan pada Charlie tiap kali sedang berpikir. Kemudian Mrs Weasley tersenyum.

"Yah, yang penting kau di rumah. Menyenangkan sekali. Aku harus mem-Floo Bill dan adik-adikmu. Kurasa masih sempat untuk mengundang mereka semua makan malam kan? Matahari terbenam empat jam lagi. Masih sempat menyiapkan hidangan pesta, kalau aku gerak cepat. Nah, kau, keluarlah dari dapur dan potongkan beberapa ekor ayam untukku. Wah, malam ini akan ramai sekali," kata Mrs Weasley cepat, dan Charlie teringat wanita mungil berambut hitam yang mampu menyaingi kecepatan bicara ibunya tadi siang. Dia mendengus geli lagi.

Segera saja Mrs Weasley jadi super sibuk. Dia bergerak sangat cepat dan efisien, hasil dari bertahun-tahun mengurus enam anak lelaki dan seorang putri. Charlie keluar dan memotong empat ekor ayam yang paling gemuk, setelah itu dia dilarang dekat-dekat dapur. Maka dia menonton Mr Weasley berjongkok di perapian, sesekali melambaikan tangan pada kepala saudara-saudaranya yang muncul dalam api.

Menjelang matahari terbenam, Ginny muncul bersama Harry. Tubuhnya bengkak sedemikian rupa berkat kehamilan tua; Charlie kesulitan memeluknya. Suasana hati Ginny juga jadi labil dan gampang naik pitam pada hal-hal kecil. Charlie berinisiatif membawa James yang berusia empat tahun dan sedang senang-senangnya bermain Ayo Bangun dan Hancurkan, ke halaman. Harry menyusul beberapa menit kemudian, menggendong Albus. Keduanya bertugas menyiapkan meja makan – pekerjaan yang menjadi rumit kalau dilakukan sambil mengawasi dua balita laki-laki. Untung saja Ron datang tak lama kemudian. Mereka bertiga mengeluarkan piring-piring dan piala-piala sementara Hermione mengawasi anak-anak.

Ketika matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya dan meninggalkan hanya semburat ungu-jingga yang lemah, The Burrows sudah penuh dengan kepala-kepala berambut merah, disela beberapa kepala berambut cokelat, pirang, dan hitam. Klan Weasley yang berjumlah total dua puluh satu – tiga belas orang dewasa dan delapan anak-anak – berkumpul di halaman belakang, makan dan mengobrol. Semuanya menyambut Charlie dengan hangat; para pria menepuk punggungnya dan para wanita memeluknya erat-erat. Dia akhirnya di _rumah_.

Charlie memperhatikan keluarga besarnya dengan seksama. Fleur dan Mrs Weasley kini bisa mengobrol santai tanpa perlu berjengit terlalu sering, membuat Bill tenang. George, seperti biasa, membanyol sana-sini, menerima sikutan di rusuk dari Angelina tiap kali dia membuat lelucon yang terlalu kasar buat anak-anak. Ron dan Hermione membuatnya merasa harus mengalihkan pandangan – keduanya melihat satu sama lain begitu penuh cinta sampai dia merasa malu. Dari kabar yang didengarnya, Hermione mengandung lagi. Rose duduk anteng di pangkuan Ron, ngobrol dengan Albus dalam bahasa balita. Ginny sudah lebih rileks sekarang, menyuapi James yang susah makan karena terlalu sibuk berlari-lari. Charlie merasa kasihan pada Harry; dia tidak bisa membayangkan mengurusi dua bocah plus satu lagi bayi yang akan segera lahir. Percy dan istrinya Audrey duduk di ujung meja, terlihat kalem dan terhormat. Mereka pasangan yang cukup aneh, menurutnya. Percy jangkung dan kurus, sementara Audrey kecil, bahkan lebih mungil daripada Cassandra.

Cassandra. Charlie tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba wanita itu muncul di benaknya, seperti ada yang mendorong gadis itu keluar dari belakang kepalanya ke depan mata, dan dia bisa melihatnya sejelas jika gadis itu benar-benar ada di sini.

Dia pasti bengong cukup lama, karena Harry tiba-tiba muncul di lapang pandang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"…Hagrid, Charlie. Hagrid bertanya apa kau mau diundang minum teh di Hogwarts," kata Harry.

Charlie tersadar. "Eh… maaf, Hagrid kenapa?"

"Dia mengundangmu minum teh, kawan. Kenapa kau, kena Sindrom Telinga Satu?" goda George dari seberang meja. Angelina terkikik.

Harry mengabaikannya, "Hagrid ingin tahu kabar Norberta."

"Siapa itu Norberta?" tanya Mrs Weasley. Dia masih belum tahu huru-hara yang melibatkan Hagrid, Norbert, dan putra bungsunya.

Ron terlihat gelisah. Hermione tersenyum diplomatis, mengambil alih suasana, "kemungkinan besar naga, Molly. Apa lagi yang bisa diobrolkan Hagrid dengan Charlie?"

Charlie terpesona dengan kesigapan Hermione, "yeah, ide bagus. Sudah lama juga tidak ke Hogwarts."

"Hagrid bilang kau bisa menumpang Hogwarts Express kalau mau. Dia akan kirimkan tiketnya," kata Harry lagi. Charlie mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Dia tidak terlalu suka ber-Apparate, lebih nyaman naik kereta.

Seusai makan, Victoire dan Dominique minta diceritakan kisah ibu mereka waktu melawan naga di turnamen Triwizard. Charlie duduk di depan perapian yang nyaman, menceritakan kisah naga-naga pada ponakan-ponakannya sampai mereka jatuh satu per satu dalam tidur lelap. Dia cukup kaget dengan kemampuannya menangani anak-anak – dia menyukai mereka. Lalu terpikir olehnya seorang lain yang juga menyukai anak-anak.

Charlie terbaring lama di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit. Insomnia membawanya pada kejadian siang itu. Dia heran sendiri, bagaimana sekali pertemuan dengan satu wanita bisa membekas sedemikian rupa. Dia menatap langit-langit; Cassandra menatapnya balik, melempar senyuman dalam benaknya, sampai dia merasa lelah dan tertidur.

* * *

Satu September datang seminggu kemudian. Charlie menghabiskan seminggu terakhir membantu Mrs Weasley melakukan ini-itu: memperbaiki atap bocor, membetulkan pipa air, mengobati ternak sakit, sebut sajalah. Kadang dia membantu Mr Weasley di studionya dan mendengarkan ayahnya menjabarkan berbagai alat Muggle dengan menggebu-gebu. Lain hari satu atau dua keponakannya datang berkunjung dan dia dimintai tolong menjaga mereka sementara ibu mereka melakukan entah apa.

Burung hantu Hogwarts muncul hari sebelumnya, membawa tiket kereta dan surat dari Hagrid. Charlie mematut diri di depan cermin sekilas sebelum berangkat ke King's Cross. Cermin itu mendesis "rapikan bercak-bercak di mukamu" karena tidak menemukan kesalahan lain dalam penampilannya. Bahkan rambutnya tidak menerima kritik – Mrs Weasley menghabisi rambutnya beberapa malam lalu.

"Mum, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nak. Jangan terlibat masalah dan sampaikan salam untuk Hagrid. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja, dia sudah tua sekarang…"

Charlie tertawa. Tipikal ibunya sekali; "jangan terlibat masalah."

Dia ber-Apparate ke London, muncul di sudut dekat King's Cross. Berjalan ringan menuju peron sembilan tiga per empat, Charlie berpapasan dengan beberapa keluarga penyihir yang mengantar anak-anak mereka. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang lima belas. Charlie mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul satu lagi keluarga penyihir yang tergesa-gesa menuju palang antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Di sebelah kirinya, serangkaian kereta Muggle baru saja memasuki stasiun, menderum kasar.

Keluarga penyihir di depannya menghilang menembus palang besi. Muggle-muggle di sekitarnya tampak cuek. Charlie kadang heran juga, bagaimana Muggle-muggle ini bisa cuek ketika satu keluarga menghilang tepat di bawah hidung mereka. Muggle memang kurang perhatian.

Dia melihat sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Dia setengah berlari menuju palang besi ketika-

BRAK!

Bahunya menghantam kepala seseorang. Charlie nyaris terjatuh tapi berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya. Muggle di sekitarnya menoleh ingin tahu.

"Aduh…"

Orang yang dia hantam jatuh ke lantai. Muggle ini sepertinya baru melompat keluar dari kereta dan berdiri tepat di depan palang ketika Charlie menabraknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf, aku tidak lihat kau di sana…"

Charlie mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Charlie?"

Kalau ada sihir yang bisa membekukan waktu, mungkin inilah momennya. Keduanya bersitatap, jemari bertautan. Charlie seperti terpaku di lantai. Suaranya serak ketika digunakan.

"Ca-Cassandra?"

* * *

Catatan penulis: saya menyatakan bahwa Harry Potter dan segala karakter di dalamnya bukan milik saya, meski saya menikmati menggunakan mereka dalam imajinasi. Hal ini berlaku untuk bab sebelumnya dan bab-bab selanjutnya.

Hmm, ini kenapa jadi super berkeju – cheesy – ya? Maaf _update_-nya lama. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang memperhatikan eror disana-sini? Misalnya, The Burrow sebenarnya terletak di Devon, dan di sebelah utara dan selatannya berbatasan dengan pesisir, dan desa Netherhill jelas sekali karangan saya, jadi tidak ada di Devonshire. Beginilah kalau riset dilakukan setelah cerita ditulis. Haha. Dan sebenarnya saya nggak _sreg_ dengan judul cerita ini. Ada yang punya usul judul lain? Oh, satu lagi, terima kasih kepada semua yang me-_review_. Cinta kalian!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Charlie?"_

_Kalau ada sihir yang bisa membekukan waktu, mungkin inilah momennya. Keduanya bersitatap, jemari bertautan. Charlie seperti terpaku di lantai. Suaranya serak ketika digunakan._

_"Ca-Cassandra?"_

* * *

Sejak dulu Charlie percaya Takdir. Dia percaya dunia ini hanya ada satu, dan hanya ada satu Takdir yang mendorong semua kejadian di jagat raya. Semuanya, tak terkecuali. Jadi ketika gadis mungil yang seminggu terakhir ini sering mondar-mandir di kepalanya secara tetiba muncul di depannya, Charlie percaya, Takdirlah yang sudah mendorongnya menubruk gadis itu.

"Bantu aku bangun, _please_?"

Charlie tersadar dari trans. Tangannya masih terjulur, disambut tangan Cassandra yang masih terduduk di lantai batu peron 9. Tangan Cassandra jauh lebih kecil, tapi menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya selagi gadis itu berdiri.

Sekian detik lamanya Charlie cuma berdiri, masih memegang tangan Cassandra, menatap gadis itu tak percaya.

"Ehm."

Cassandra berdeham. Charlie melepas tangannya kaget. Mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

Kereta di depan mereka bergerak menjauh. Seketika Charlie teringat keretanya sendiri yang harus dia kejar. Diliriknya arloji; jarum menitnya baru saja bergerak melewati angka 11.

"Keretanya!" seru Charlie. Nyaris saja dia refleks berlari menerjang palang besi. Untung Cassandra berdiri di antaranya.

"Ya ampun!" seru Cassandra, "kau ketinggalan kereta!"

Wanita muda itu berusaha mengejar kereta yang baru saja berangkat, kereta Muggle. Tak ada gunanya, Charlie tahu. Toh itu bukan Hogwarts Express. Tapi pemandangan Cassandra yang berlari-lari dalam langkah kecil-kecil begitu membuatnya senang sampai dia tertawa.

"Hei, berhenti!" sengal Charlie, "Sudahlah," – sengal – "gak papa." – sengal –"sungguh…"

Cassandra setengah berlari kembali ke sisi Charlie yang belum berhenti tertawa. Gadis itu kelihatannya merasa sangat bersalah. Dia meminta maaf berulang-ulang dan bersikeras menggantikan tiket Charlie sebagai kompensasi. Charlie mengatakan tidak perlu, tapi gadis itu ngotot dan Charlie terpaksa membiarkan dia menariknya ke konter tiket. Si penyihir tidak butuh tiket lain, tentu. Dia tinggal ber-Apparate dan selesai sudah masalah. Satu-satunya masalah adalah Charlie tidak bisa menolak Cassandra.

"Ini tiketnya. Keretanya datang jam 11.55," kata Cassandra sambil menyodorkan tiket London Express ke tangan Charlie. Saat itu pukul 11.10.

"Aku masih punya – hmm," dia memicingkan mata ke jam besar di dinding lobi King's Cross, "– setengah jam sebelum interview. Mau minum kopi?"

Charlie mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "interview?"

"Ah, yeah…" Cassandra tersenyum malu dan mengangkat map biru gelap besar yang dipeluknya. Tulisan Highmore Elementary menghiasi pojok kiri atas map itu. "Cita-cita, ingat?"

"Wah, semoga sukses!" ujar Charlie, terdengar basa-basi dan payah. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu.

Cassandra mendahuluinya ke kedai kopi di sebelah stasiun. Keduanya duduk di kursi dekat jendela besar, berhadapan. Pelayan wanita berwajah bosan datang dan mereka memesan kopi. Selagi si pelayan menjauh, Cassandra melihat keluar jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah mau musim gugur lagi," katanya. Langit di luar berwarna abu-abu. "Tidak ada bedanya musim panas dan musim gugur di Inggris. _Selalu_ hujan disini. Musim panas di Jepang selalu panas."

_'Jepang?'_ pikir Charlie.

"Aku lahir di sana. Baru pindah kesini waktu aku tujuh belas, sepuluh tahun lalu kira-kira," jelas gadis itu. "Tapi ibuku dari Wales."

Charlie menghitung diam-diam. Cassandra baru dua puluh tujuh, selisih delapan tahun darinya. Charlie tiba-tiba merasa tua.

"Ayahmu orang Jepang, kalau begitu?" tanya Charlie.

"Ya, dari Osaka."

Pelayan berwajah bosan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Mereka menuturkan terima kasih pelan dan si pelayan mengangkat ujung bibirnya aneh.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Charlie lagi. Dia langsung menyesal ketika air muka Cassandra mengeras.

"Meninggal. Kecelakaan," jawab Cassandra pelan. Matanya tampak kosong. Charlie mengutuk diri sendiri karena telah memaksanya mengingat memori yang buruk.

"Maaf," kata Charlie. Lalu hening.

Ada tiga topik standar yang selalu dipakai orang Inggris jika ingin basa-basi. Pertama, cuaca. Topik itu sudah disinggung tadi, tidak mungkin dipakai lagi. Kedua, politik. Charlie tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kementerian Sihir, apalagi politik Muggle. Maka dia memilih topik ketiga: olahraga.

"Kau suka Quidditch?"

"Qui – apa?"

Charlie ingin sekali menggetok kepalanya sendiri. Tentu saja Cassandra tidak tahu Quidditch. Dia kan Muggle!

"Quiiiilt… maksudku quilt. Yeah. Quilt," jawab Charlie. "Mum suka membuat quilt akhir-akhir ini. Yah…"

Cassandra memiringkan kepala sedikit. Charlie tersenyum lemah, dan gadis itu tertawa. Charlie menghela napas lega.

Keduanya menyesap kopi pelan-pelan. Memperhatikan tetes-tetes gerimis yang baru saja membasahi jalan. Jendela di sebelah mereka berembun, dan wangi petrichor memenuhi udara. Charlie melirik Cassandra. Kepala gadis itu menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat gugup. Jemarinya mengusap map biru besar pelan.

Charlie tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya sendiri sudah bergerak menyentuh puncak rambut gadis itu, menepuknya lembut.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Mereka akan menyukaimu."

Cassandra mengintip dari balik poninya. Senyum kecil mengembang di pipinya. Charlie mengacak rambutnya main-main. Senyum kecilnya melebar dan dia mengangguk. Charlie merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena sukses membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku sebaiknya berangkat sekarang. Trims, Charlie," ujar Cassandra, meninggalkan meja mereka di sudut. Mata Charlie mengikuti gadis itu selagi dia berjalan menjauh, berhenti sebentar di konter dekat pintu, dan menghilang di balik pintu itu.

Charlie menghabiskan lima belas menit duduk sendirian, menonton titik-titik embun muncul dan menetes di jendela. Dia berpikir betapa anehnya pertemuan dengan Cassandra, dan bertanya-tanya apakah mereka akan berhubungan lagi. Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika dia membayar kopi mereka di kasir dekat konter. Wanita paruh-baya yang menjaga kasir itu tersenyum kecil padanya, mengulurkan selembar kertas putih yang terlipat. Charlie membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menemukan delapan digit angka berjejer dalam tulisan tangan rapi.

"Telepon dia!" wanita berwajah ramah itu mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu pergi. Charlie merasa takjub, membaca deretan angka itu berulang-ulang selama ia berjalan keluar kedai, menuju sudut jalan, dan ber-Apparate ke Hogsmeade.

* * *

Dapur Hermione Weasley terlihat jauh berbeda dari dapur ibu mertuanya. Tidak semuanya serba sihir di situ, dengan microwave dan kulkas dan kompor listrik. Hermione suka mencampur cara memasak Muggle dan penyihir. Misalnya, dia akan menggunakan sihir untuk memotong dan mencuci, tapi microwave selalu berguna di pagi hari dan hari-hari lain yang sibuk. Ron pernah mengeluh pada Charlie tentang berbagai peralatan listrik yang asing itu. Charlie cuma menepuk punggung adiknya.

Di dapur itulah dia duduk sore itu, empat hari setelah kedai kopi, bersama adik iparnya. Hermione menyuguhkan teh dan kue, sementara Rose duduk di kursi bayinya, menggambar dengan krayon. Ron belum kembali dari Kementerian.

"Bagaimana kabar Hagrid, Charlie?" tanya Hermione. Charlie menelan potongan kue di mulutnya.

"Tidak terlalu baik, sepertinya. Dia terus-terusan batuk."

Hermione terlihat cemas. "Yah, awal tahun ini dia kena pneumonia. Entah bagaimana musim dingin nanti."

"Madam Pomfrey akan merawatnya, Hermione. Dia ahlinya soal penyakit sihir dan Muggle."

"Tetap saja. Hagrid sudah tua," kata Hermione, "mungkin sudah saatnya dia pensiun." Hermione melihat kakak iparnya dengan tatapan aneh. Charlie bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Charlie. Tujuannya mengunjungi Hermione saat Ron tidak di rumah bukan hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan dari Mrs Weasley, melainkan juga untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang agak pribadi. Dia mengeluarkan kertas terlipat yang empat hari terakhir selalu dia bawa-bawa.

"Silakan," balas Hermione, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa semua Muggle punya nomor telepon?" tanya Charlie.

Alis Hermione terangkat makin tinggi, "tidak semua, tentu. Tapi bisa dikatakan sebagian besar populasi Muggle punya. Praktis soalnya, meski aku lebih suka jaringan Floo.

"Sebetulnya, kami juga pasang telepon di sini," Hermione mengedikkan kepalanya ke sudut dapur. Sebuah pesawat telepon bertengger di dinding dekat kulkas. "Orangtuaku memaksa kami memasangnya. Ron benci deringnya."

Charlie mengangguk-angguk. Rose berniat mengunyah krayonnya, Hermione bertindak cepat dengan merampas krayon itu.

"Ada apa, sih? Kau berurusan dengan Muggle, ya?" tanya Hermione sambil berkutat dengan balitanya.

"Aku akan cerita…" Charlie menimbang-nimbang, "tapi berjanjilah kau tidak cerita pada Ron."

Hermione akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Rose. "Tentu saja, Charlie."

Charlie menceritakan semuanya tentang Cassandra pada Hermione. Tidak semuanya, mungkin – dia tidak bilang apa-apa soal kupu-kupu yang memenuhi dadanya atau insomnia yang dialaminya. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Hermione menyeringai.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Charlie pada akhir ceritanya.

Hermione menahan kikik dengan menarik napas panjang. "Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Charlie menggeleng. Hermione menarik napas panjang sekali lagi.

"Muggle tidak memberikan nomor telepon pada orang asing begitu saja, Charlie." Hermione mengucapkan kalimat itu seolah itu adalah fakta paling umum di dunia. "Apalagi wanita. Dari yang kupahami, memberikan nomor telepon pada pria butuh cukup keberanian."

Charlie membuka mulutnya tapi menutupnya lagi. Dia tidak menyangka selembar kertas terlipat itu adalah lambang keberanian.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Charlie? Telepon saja," saran Hermione. "Gadis itu akan sedih kalau tidak. Gunakan saja telepon kami."

Charlie ragu. Dia belum pernah memakai telepon sebelumnya. Lagipula, dia mau bilang apa pada Cassandra?

Hermione tersenyum menyemangati. Charlie akhirnya mengangguk. Dia toh tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil kertas terlipat yang diletakkan di meja, hanya saja kertas itu sudah tidak di meja lagi. Hermione melotot.

"ROSE WEASLEY! KELUARKAN KERTAS ITU DARI MULUTMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

* * *

Ruang guru SD Highmore menjelang bubar sekolah terlihat cukup lengang. Kebanyakan guru masih berada di kelas, hanya ada lima orang di ruangan itu. Salah satunya Miss Cassandra Taito, guru sejarah pengganti Mrs Willow yang sedang cuti melahirkan. Guru muda itu duduk bosan di meja kecil sambil memain-mainkan ponselnya. Dalam waktu satu jam terakhir dia sudah memeriksa kotak pesan singkat sepuluh kali, kotak pesan suara lima belas kali, dan log panggilan dua puluh kali. Dia mendesah tiap kali selesai memeriksa. Pasalnya, telepon yang dia tunggu tidak juga datang. Belum ada tanda apa pun dari Charlie. Cassandra berusaha kalem. Ini baru empat hari, katanya.

Mereka baru ketemu dua kali dan dia sudah pede memberikan nomor telepon. Dalam hati dia cemas Charlie menganggapnya terlalu agresif. Pria itu kelihatan agak _old-fashioned_; kelihatannya dia tipe yang menganggap wanita harusnya anggun dan menunggu. Kalau benar begitu, habislah kesempatannya.

Cassandra mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi, tepat ketika bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Guru olahraga di sebelahnya meregangkan tangan dan punggung, sementara guru matematika yang rambutnya digelung ketat buru-buru membereskan barangnya dan pergi. Cassandra juga membereskan tasnya, berjalan cepat mengikuti si guru matematika keluar sekolah. Tak lama langkahnya semakin cepat dan cepat; tanpa sadar dia sudah berlari. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia lari, tapi dia terus lari sampai tiba di kedai kopi di depan King's Cross.

Dengan nafas terengah Cassandra mendorong pintu kedai terbuka dan masuk. Pelayan muda berwajah bosan menyambutnya dengan "Selamat siang" yang terdengar bosan. Cassandra nyaris menghantam tubuh pelayan itu dalam usahanya mendekati kasir, yang masih dijaga wanita paruh baya berwajah ramah.

"Permisi, kau ingat aku? Aku yang empat hari lalu meninggalkan memo di sini," kata Cassandra, terengah-engah.

"Ooooohhh! Kau yang meninggalkan nomor ponselmu itu, ya!" ujar wanita itu bersemangat. Cassandra tersenyum malu dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, itu aku. Aku hanya mau cek, apa dia menerima nomornya?" tanya Cassandra. Baru saja terpikir olehnya bahwa Charlie mungkin tidak menerima memo yang dia tinggalkan, oleh karena itulah dia tidak menelepon.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja! Si rambut merah kelihatannya bingung waktu aku kasih kertasnya, tapi diambil, kok," jawab wanita itu bersemangat. Cassandra bernapas lega, namun sesaat kemudian cemas lagi. Kalau begitu kenapa Charlie belum telepon juga?

"Dia belum meneleponmu?" tanya wanita itu. Cassandra mengangguk sedih.

"Oh, Sayang… jangan sedih. Aku yakin ini hanya perkara waktu," kata si wanita itu dengan semangat. "Percayalah, Sayang. Aku memperhatikan kalian duduk di dekat jendela waktu itu. Dia pasti akan menghubungimu lagi."

Cassandra mengerling tempat mereka duduk tempo hari, berharap wanita itu benar.

Sedetik kemudian ponselnya berdering nyaring. Panggilan dari sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Wanita tua itu tersenyum senang, mengedikkan kepalanya dalam rangka menyuruh Cassandra mengangkat telepon itu. Cassandra menekan tombol hijau dengan deg-degan.

"Halo?"

* * *

Charlie menurunkan gagang telepon yang digenggamnya sedikit, kelihatan ragu. Dia belum pernah pakai telepon sebelumnya. Hermione berkata pelan, "tempelkan gagangnya pada telingamu."

"Halo?" terdengar suara perempuan dari gagang telepon. Charlie balas membisikkan "halo" dengan suara sepelan angin sepoi. Pihak seberang tidak merespon.

"Kencangkan suaramu, bicara normal saja," saran Hermione.

Charlie berdeham. "Cassandra? Ini Charlie."

"Sori, tidak kedengaran," kata suara di seberang.

Charlie memperbesar volumenya. "Ini Charlie."

"Ini dia," ucap Cassandra tanpa suara pada wanita tua penjaga kasir. Wanita itu tertawa-tawa senang karena tebakannya benar dan pergi ke bagian belakang toko.

"Charlie! Senang kau akhirnya menelepon. Kau baik? Kupikir kau mungkin kelindas mobil atau apa, habis kau _nggak_ telepon-telepon, sih!" kata Cassandra cepat.

Tidak terdengar balasan kecuali suara hembusan udara aneh. Cassandra menduga Charlie sedang mendengus geli.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku masih utuh. Kau?" kata suara di seberang.

"_Merindukanmu_."

Kata terakhir tidak kedengaran jelas di telinga Charlie. Dia menempelkan gagang telepon lebih erat. "Sori, bisa diulang? Tidak kedengaran."

Gadis di ujung telepon berdeham. "Ah, baik, maksudku. Aku baik."

Charlie cukup yakin bukan itu yang tadi didengarnya. Dia mengingat-ingat dalam diam, sementara Cassandra juga diam saja. Setelah setengah menit diam-diaman, Hermione berbisik memanggil Charlie.

"Ajak dia kencan," bibir Hermione komat-kamit.

"K-k-kau kosong hari Minggu?" tanya Charlie terbata-bata.

_'Dia mengajakku kencan?' _pikir Cassandra. '_No way.'_

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Cassandra. Charlie terbatuk.

"Yah, k-k-kita bisa jalan-jalan dan – eh – entahlah…"

Cassandra nyaris melompat saking girangnya. "Ya! Aku kosong hari Minggu!"

Charlie sepertinya mendengus geli lagi. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau ketemu di King's Cross jam sebelas?"

"Oke. _It's a date, then_," Cassandra nyengir.

* * *

Charlie menutup telepon dan meletakkan gagangnya kembali ke tempatnya, lalu berjalan melewati Hermione dan duduk di kursi dapur.

"Terus?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"_It's a date, then_," Charlie mengulang kalimat terakhir Cassandra, menyeringai lebar. Hermione ikut tersenyum.

Charlie Weasley biasanya lamban di depan wanita. Tapi kali ini dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Sebab sekali ini, dia benar-benar melakukan sesuatu, dan tidak menunggu Takdir menjalankan rencananya. Charlie percaya Takdirlah yang merencanakan dua pertemuan mereka yang tak terduga sebelumnya, tapi dia ragu Takdir akan memberikan yang ketiga. Maka dia bangga, sebab sekali ini dia akan membuat Takdir mengikuti rencana yang dia buat.

* * *

Catatan penulis: lihat bab 2 untuk disklaim.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Cassandra. Charlie terbatuk._

"_Yah, k-k-kita bisa jalan-jalan dan – eh – entahlah…"_

_Cassandra nyaris melompat saking girangnya. "Ya! Aku kosong hari Minggu!"_

_Charlie sepertinya mendengus geli lagi. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau ketemu di King's Cross jam sebelas?"_

"_Oke. It's a date, then," Cassandra nyengir._

* * *

Empat hari terasa sangat lama jika kau menunggu-nunggu janji kencan dengan Cassandra; Charlie menyimpulkan ketika dia bersiap-siap Minggu pagi. Ia memanfaatkan waktu empat hari itu dengan membaca buku "Bagaimana Mengencani Muggles" dan "Kehidupan Modern ala Muggles" yang dipinjami Hermione. Lumayan berguna, meski dia harus ekstra hati-hati dan berusaha tidak membawa buku itu keluar kamarnya. Mrs Weasley bakal bertanya macam-macam jika buku itu sampai terlihat olehnya.

Charlie sarapan dengan sedikit gugup, tapi berusaha menyembunyikan dari kedua orang tuanya. Ginny berkunjung pagi itu, membawa James dan Albus. Ginny memandang kakaknya dengan curiga dan membuat Charlie justru tambah gugup. Akhirnya Charlie memutuskan untuk pergi satu jam lebih awal, hanya untuk menghindari tatapan adik perempuannya itu.

Ia tiba di King's Cross terlalu cepat, belum ada tanda-tanda dari Cassandra. Ia masuk ke Books & Beyond dan mengambil koran terdekat. Berita Muggles kelihatannya sama sekali tidak menarik. Tidak ada satu topik pun yang dia pahami. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu saja, duduk di kursi logam panjang di lobi besar stasiun itu.

* * *

Cassandra mengecek penampilannya tiga kali di cermin sebelum yakin bahwa dia terlihat cukup pantas. Ia mengenakan _turtleneck_ putih dipadu dengan terusan merah kotak-kotak kesayangannya, yang jatuh tepat di lutunya, sepatu bot cokelatnya terlihat cocok dengan mantelnya. Ia membiarkan rambutnya jatuh tergerai di punggungnya dan mengoles sedikit _make up_. _Hah_, katanya dalam hati, _mudah-mudahan tidak terlihat aneh_.

Sejak kecil Cassandra dibiasakan untuk selalu tepat waktu. Tapi kali ini dia justru terlalu awal. Setengah sebelas ia sudah berada di depan stasiun. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Charlie duduk termangu tengah-tengah lobi.

"Hai, kau pagi sekali," sapa Cassandra.

Charlie bangun dari duduknya. "Yah… eh, kau juga lebih awal," jawabnya, masih sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan gadis itu.

Untuk sesaat Charlie merasa dikenai mantra bius. Manis sekali Cassandra, pikirnya. Seperti cokelat Valentine yang terbungkus rapi di kaca etalase; kau bisa melihatnya tapi tak boleh menyentuhnya.

"_So_… kita berangkat nggak?" suara Cassandra mengembalikannya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

Keduanya melangkah keluar stasiun. Charlie membawakan tas tangan yang Cassandra bawa, sementara gadis itu bersikeras membawa sendiri bungkusan kain kotak yang dia bawa. Dengan ringan Cassandra berkomentar tentang betapa gentleman-nya dia. Charlie tersenyum senang.

Tempat pertama yang mereka datangi adalah bioskop. Charlie membaca satu bab penuh tentang film dan tetek bengeknya di "Bagaimana Mengencani Muggles", dan berpikir bioskop adalah pilihan yang aman. Kelihatannya semua Muggle suka nonton film.

Tetapi Cassandra terlihat agak kecewa dengan pilihan Charlie. Ia mengernyit cukup dalam sambil melihat daftar film yang dipertunjukkan hari itu.

"Tidak ada yang menarik," katanya akhirnya. Charlie bahkan tidak bisa menilai mana yang bagus dari yang jelek. Dalam hati dia merasa bodoh dengan pilihan ke bioskop.

Kesedihan Charlie pasti menerobos sampai ke wajahnya karena kemudian Cassandra berkata, "yah, yang itu saja, deh," sambil menunjuk sebuah poster film.

Mereka berdua duduk di dalam bioskop dengan diam, masing-masing terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Charlie masih merutuki buku itu sementara Cassandra berpikir mungkin dia terlalu jujur dan _to the point_. Satu hal yang mereka sepakati: kencan ini berawal dengan buruk.

Terdengar suara keras dan Charlie terlonjak dari bangkunya. Lampu mulai dimatikan, sementara tirai besar di hadapan mereka tertarik dan menunjukkan layar putih super besar, hanya sedikit lebih kecil dari rentangan sayap Bola Api Cina. Layar itu menampilkan gambar-gambar yang bergerak, sangat nyata, dan disertai dialog-dialog. Charlie berdiri terpaku beberapa saat. Ini nyaris seperti sihir.

"Heeeei, duduk, Charl. Kau menutupi orang," desis Cassandra.

Charlie duduk dan spontan bertanya, "itu apa?" sambil melirik layar bioskop.

Cassandra melihatnya dengan tampang datar. "ITU adalah layar bioskop, Charl. Jangan bilang kau belum pernah nonton bioskop."

Charlie diam saja. Untung gelap, Cassandra tidak bisa melihat merah pipinya.

"Charlie? Ya ampun… kau belum pernah…? Betulan?"

Charlie menggeleng sedikit. Demi Merlin, dia pasti terlihat bodoh.

Cassandra hampir-hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gadis itu berhasil menahan gelinya dan bertahan hanya dengan kikikan terputus-putus. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdesis-desis menyuruh mereka diam.

Sepanjang film itu, Charlie menonton dengan sedikit terpesona. Jalan ceritanya agak aneh sebetulnya, tentang laki-laki yang mendapat kekuatan sihir dari makhluk luar angkasa. Film itu sepenuhnya dibuat oleh Muggle, karena tidak ada adegan sihir yang mendekati kebenaran sama sekali. Cassandra berbisik di tengah film bahwa film itu membingungkan, dan Charlie mau tidak mau sepakat. Menurut Cassandra, efeknya biasa saja dan plotnya tidak jelas. Satu-satunya yang membuat Cassandra bertahan menghabiskan 100 menit di situ adalah ekspresi wajah Charlie yang seperti anak kecil saat menonton.

"Wow, itu tadi… _freak_," komentar Cassandra ketika keduanya berjalan berdampingan keluar gedung bioskop. Film itu berakhir dengan pemeran utamanya jatuh cinta pada makhluk luar angkasa dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di planet itu.

"Yeah… benar-benar _freak_," balas Charlie, dan keduanya mulai tertawa keras-keras.

"Aku tidak percaya itu adalah film pertama yang kutonton. Apa semua film sejelek itu?" tanya Charlie di tengah-tengah tawanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau baru pertama kali nonton film. Kau lihat ekspresimu di awal tadi? _Priceless_!"

Satu-satunya hal yang bagus dari film itu adalah ia meleburkan es yang awalnya menggenangi gelas kencan mereka.

* * *

Cassandra menarik Charlie ke sebuah taman setelah keluar bioskop. Udara cukup berangin, tetapi langit berwarna biru pucat dan matahari tersenyum malu-malu dari balik awan putih cemerlang. Cassandra mengeluarkan kain alas dari tas tangannya dan keduanya duduk di udara terbuka, menikmati angin sambil bernaung di bawah pohon _beech._

Cassandra membuka bungkusan kainnya, menampilkan kotak makan berukuran sedang. "_Voila_!" katanya, "aku tahu kau lapar."

Bola mata Charlie melebar seiring dengan penampakan makanan. Perutnya bernyanyi mengiringi. Cassandra tertawa dan membuka tutup kotaknya.

"Itu nasi, ya?" tanya Charlie. Cassandra mengangguk dan menjelaskan masakan Jepang yang ia siapkan.

"Nasi kepal, udang, telur, _nugget_, dan salad. Sederhana, tapi kalo urusan rasa, jangan ditanya!"

Tidak peduli dengan rasa, menurut Charlie makanan itu terlalu indah untuk dimakan. Cassandra menyusun makanan-makanan itu dalam bentuk yang terlalu rapi dan mendetail. Bekal _sandwich_-dalam-kantong-plastik yang Mrs Weasley siapkan waktu ia masih sekolah dulu benar-benar kalah dibandingkan yang ini.

Cassandra memberikan sumpit pada Charlie, dan mereka mulai makan sambil sedikit mengobrol.

"Mum akan meminta resep kalau dia mencicipi udang ini," puji Charlie seraya menelan potongan udang terakhir.

"Well, kuanggap itu pujian. Sejujurnya aku sudah lama sekali tidak masak. Kau tahu, aku cuma buat _bento_ kalau pergi piknik atau kencan. Dulu kami sekeluarga selalu pergi menonton bunga sakura mekar sambil piknik. Indah sekali, kau tahu, bunga sakura itu. Jauh lebih indah daripada seluruh bunga di Britania Raya digabungkan jadi satu," kata Cassandra cepat.

Charlie memperhatikan wajah gadis muda itu melembut selagi membicarakan negerinya. Ia tiba-tiba ingin membelai lembut pipinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seperti apa Mrs Weasley? Aku jadi ingin bertemu," tanya Cassandra.

"Cerewet seperti kau, burung kecil. Jago masak dan hobi membabat rambut orang," jawab Charlie, tersenyum mengenang wajah ibunya yang mulai bertambah keriputnya.

Cassandra mengubah posisi tubuhnya, menelungkup dengan bertumpu pada sikunya sambil menengadah menghadap Charlie. "Orang yang menarik. Ceritakan tentang keluargamu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan senang Charlie menceritakan tentang keluarga besarnya, orang tuanya, saudara-saudaranya, keponakan-keponakannya, namun dia hati-hati agar tidak menyebutkan pekerjaan mereka atau apa pun yang bisa membuat Cassandra curiga. Dia juga menceritakan tentang Fred, dan entah mengapa setetes air jatuh dari kelopak matanya setelah itu.

Cassandra duduk dan memeluk Charlie, yang terkejut dengan langkah tiba-tiba itu. Cukup lama gadis itu memeluknya, bahu mereka naik turun seirama dengan nafas mereka.

Ketika Cassandra melepas pelukannya, Charlie adalah pria paling bahagia di semesta.

* * *

A/N: Yaaah…. Part 4 done. Jauh lebih pendek. Tiring because I've not updated this since last year. Kinda forget the character concepts. Dan ini temponya agak kelambatan kayaknya. Bab berikutnya akan sedikit dipercepat. Bakal ada kejutan buat Cassandra dan Mrs Weasley! Dan saya mau minta maaf karena lamaaaaa banget ga diupdate. Minta doanya juga karena saya dua hari lagi ujian. *crap*

Better go back to studying. Farmakologi membunuhku! Oh, tombol reviewnya boleh dipencet habis ini :P

PS: disklaim lihat bab 2.


	5. Chapter 5

Matahari mulai turun dari singasananya di puncak langit ketika Charlie dan Cassandra melipat kain alas mereka duduk. Keduanya menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggir taman itu, menikmati sunyi yang menggantung nyaman di sekitar mereka. Charlie memberanikan diri menggamit tangan gadis itu. Tangan Cassandra terasa dingin, dan kecil sekali di dalam telapaknya sendiri yang sudah kapalan dimana-mana.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam hingga tibalah keduanya pada sebuah lapangan besar yang dipadati kerumunan. Orang-orang dari segala usia berkumpul di sekitar lapangan segi empat luas, bersorak-sorai dan membawa berbagai banner.

"Oh, lihat!" seru Cassandra, "Sepak bola!"

Cassandra menarik tangan Charlie mendekati kerumunan, dimana mereka dihentikan oleh sekelompok orang yang memakai kaus biru laut. Charlie mendengarkan Cassandra mengobrol sedikit dengan orang-orang itu.

"Ada pertandingan amal. Seluruh penghasilan akan disumbangkan ke pasien-pasien kanker di rumah sakit. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Cassandra beberapa saat kemudian. Cassandra begitu berseri-seri sampai-sampai Charlie harus menahan nafas beberapa detik. Dia mengangguk, meskipun belum pernah nonton sepak bola sebelumnya.

Charlie mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang Muggle dan memberikannya pada orang-orang dengan kaus biru, yang kemudian mempersilakan keduanya mendekati lapangan sepak bola. Cassandra bergerak dengan gesit di antara kerumunan, Charlie mengikutinya dengan sedikit kesulitan sampai ke pinggir lapangan.

Charlie tidak tahu banyak tentang sepak bola. Dulu salah satu teman sekelasnya di Hogwarts ada yang penggemar sepak bola, tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah tertarik untuk bertanya. Tampaknya sepak bola semacam Quidditch-nya Muggle, hanya saja tidak ada sapu terbang. Dia menonton saja dengan tampang kosong sementara gadis di sebelahnya ikut bersorak dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Dia sudah belajar untuk bersikap santai-saja-senormal-Muggle-lain dan tidak spontan bertanya, sudah cukup malu dengan kejadian di bioskop tadi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Charlie menemukan dirinya terhipnotis pada pertandingan. Seru juga untuk sebuah olahraga tim, pikirnya. Permainan ini mirip Quidditch zaman dulu, ketika baru ada chaser dan bludger serta snitch belum ditemukan. Tapi jumlah mereka lebih banyak, dan mereka main dengan kaki. Terampil sekali para Muggle memakai kaki mereka. Charlie menyaksikan pemain berseragam hijau-putih mencetak gol dan ikut bersorak ramai.

"Cass, aku ke kamar kecil dulu ya. Tunggu disini," kata Charlie beberapa saat kemudian. Cassandra cuma mengangguk tak jelas.

Ketika Charlie kembali, pertandingan sudah memasuki masa istirahat. Cassandra melihatnya dari jauh dan berlari memeluknya. Charlie menghirup wangi samponya dengan senang.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak lihat golnya tadi, seru banget! Kau lama sekali, sih!" ujar gadis itu sambil menonjok bahunya main-main. Pada saat itulah, Charlie sadar. Tongkat sihirnya tidak ada di saku dalam jaketnya.

"Eh?" gumamnya tanpa sadar, meraba-raba jaketnya untuk memastikan. Pasti tertinggal di kamar mandi tadi, pikirnya. Cassandra menatapnya bingung.

"Eh… ada yang ketinggalan. Sebentar ya."

Charlie tidak perlu mencari jauh sampai ke kamar mandi, sebab dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang bocah lelaki berusia enam tahun mengayun-ayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Bunga api kecil membuncah dari ujungnya.

Charlie mendekati anak itu sekalem mungkin, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian orang tuanya. "Kembalikan tongkat itu, Nak," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Si bocah berjengit melihatnya, kabur ke arah lapangan.

"Hei, kembali kau!"

Charlie mengejar bocah itu sampai tepat ke pinggir lapangan, dimana para pemain sedang bersiap-siap melanjutkan pertandingan. Si bocah masih saja mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya main-main, tertawa-tawa geli melihat bunga api warna-warni. Charlie memegang tangan bocah itu, tapi si bocah justru menggigit tangannya.

"Jangan main-main dengan benda itu, Nak, berbahaya!" seru Charlie. Dia berkutat dengan bocah itu, yang melawannya sekuat tenaga. Charlie besar dan kuat, tapi anak itu entah kenapa seperti dilindungi sesuatu yang membuat Charlie tidak bisa menyakitinya. Mereka bergulat di tanah, sementara tongkat di genggaman anak itu mulai mengirimkan garis-garis bercahaya secara random.

Salah satu garis bercahaya merah menyala mengenai banner besar di pinggir lapangan, tepat di lambang naga milik salah satu tim. Charlie terlalu fokus pada si anak, sehingga tidak menyadari tongkatnya telah menyihir gambar di banner itu menjadi hidup!

"Dapat!" seru Charlie ketika anak itu akhirnya menyerah dan tongkatnya tergeletak di tanah. Charlie memungutnya, dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuatnya ngeri.

Naga besar, berwarna hijau dengan sisik keemasan, muncul tiba-tiba di tengah lapangan. Mata sipitnya berwarna kuning, menginspeksi keadaan sekeliling dengan waspada. Tiba-tiba dia menggeraung keras. Para Muggle di sekitarnya menjerit dan berlarian tak tentu arah untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Si naga hijau merangkak dengan kaki pendeknya, ekornya memukul-mukul berbahaya di belakangnya. Dia meraung lagi, suaranya merdu. Kerumunan bubar mendadak, jeritan panik. terdengar dimana-mana, mencari keluarga dan anak-anak yang terpisah dari orangtuanya. Salah satu anak perempuan terpaku di pinggir lapangan sementara si naga merangkak gila mendekatinya.

"Awas!" Charlie menyihir mantra angkat pada anak perempuan itu tepat ketika naga hijau itu membatukkan api tipis ke arahnya. Anak itu segera kabur begitu menyentuh tanah, menangis keras.

Si naga hijau masih saja mengamuk, berusaha melebarkan sayapnya tetapi tidak ada tempat di lapangan yang kecil itu.

"Sebelah sini!" Charlie berusaha mengalihkan perhatian si naga. Dia harus membawa naga ini menjauh dari kerumunan, semakin jauh semakin baik. Dilemparnya gelas-gelas plastik ke wajah monster naga itu. Si naga meraung marah dan memukulkan ekornya ke tanah. Bumi bergetar hebat di bawahnya.

Tapi dia berhasil, mata kuning si naga melihatnya dan naga itu mulai merangkak ke arah Charlie. Ia berlari dengan gesit ke luar lapangan. Adrenalin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Si naga mengikutinya sampai ke tepi lapangan dan menabrak mistar gawang. Hal itu membuatnya semakin marah, tapi sama sekali tidak menyakitinya. Si naga membebaskan dirinya dari jaring gawang dan meraung-raung merdu lagi. Suaranya menakutkan

Charlie memanjat tiang lampu sorot untuk mendapat sudut pandang menyerang yang lebih baik. Dia bisa memantrai naga itu lebih baik dari atas sini. Naga tidak mudah dimantrai karena sisik mereka yang tebal dan kemampuan magis mereka, tapi setiap makhluk hidup punya titik lemah sendiri. Charlie hanya perlu menemukan titik itu.

"Disana!" teriaknya. Sebuah area kecil di atas moncong si naga, tepat di antara kedua matanya, berwarna putih keruh. Di situlah titik buta si naga hijau.

"Stupefy!"

Kilat merah menyambar, tapi justru mengenai tanduk kecil si naga. Naga itu mengentak-entakkan kakinya dengan marah. Charlie berpegangan lebih erat di tiang lampu yang bergetar seram.

Akhirnya si naga berhasil membuka sayapnya. Ia menyemburkan api tipis lagi, membakar udara di sekitarnya, lalu naik terbang. Melewati Charlie dan menuju angkasa bebas.

* * *

Rolf Scamander menggerutu kesal ketika mendapat Floo dari Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhlug Gaib. Seekor naga di taman Muggle, katanya. Naga! Di London! Apa saja yang dilakukan departemen itu sekarang ini, sampai mereka tidak bisa menjaga naga-naga? Naga Hijau Wales saja malas terbang jauh ke London dari gunung-gunung mereka yang tinggi. _Pasti ada yang mengusik cagar alam mereka_, pikirnya.

Dia pamit terburu-buru pada istrinya, padahal mereka sedang menikmati hari libur dengan bayi kembar mereka. _Naga sialan_, gerutunya kesal.

Dia tiba di London beberapa menit kemudian, bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya di lapangan Muggle itu. Para Muggle berlarian tak jelas dan menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Di lapangan, seekor naga hijau berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari jerat jaring gawang, sementara kilatan cahaya tongkat sihir menyambar kepalanya. Cahaya itu berasal dari tongkat seorang penyihir pria yang bergantungan mengerikan di atas tiang lampu.

Rolf menyaksikan naga itu melebarkan sayap dan terbang tinggi. Rekan-rekannya segera membagi jadi dua tim: tim pertama langsung terbang menyusul si naga dengan sapu sementara tim kedua bertugas menenangkan dan menghapus ingatan para Muggle. Rolf menyambar sapu terbangnya dan terbang menyusul tim pertama.

"Oi! Scamander!"

Penyihir pria berambut merah yang bergantungan di tiang lampu berseru memanggilnya. Rolf berhenti, melayang di depannya.

"Charlie? Ngapain kau di situ?" tanya Rolf kaget. Dia kenal baik dengan keluarga Weasley, dan sudah sering berkorespondensi dengan putra kedua mereka terkait naga-naga di Rumania.

"Panjang ceritanya. Boleh aku naik sapumu? Disini dingin sekali!" tanya Charlie. Rolf mengangguk dan Charlie melompat ke atas sapunya.

"Kemana naga itu pergi? Biasanya para naga suka ke danau setelah mengamuk, kau tahu danau di dekat sini?" tanya Rolf sementara mereka menembus angin.

"Para naga suka minum, ya, betul. Tapi tidak yang ini, Rolf! Aku punya perasaan dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia bukan naga betulan!" Charlie harus berteriak demi mengalahkan deru angin.

"Apa kau bilang? Bukan naga betulan? Memang dari mana dia berasal?!"

Charlie menceritakan kejadian dengan bocah kecil dan tongkat sihirnya secara singkat. Rolf nyaris tidak bisa percaya. Belum pernah dia mendengar anak kecil menyihir gambar naga menjadi naga betulan, apalagi anak Muggle. Anak ini pasti punya keturunan sihir.

"Yah, kalau begitu, kita cuma perlu membalik mantranya!" kata Rolf kemudian, mereka sudah bergabung dengan tim dari Pengawasan sekarang. "Kau sudah pegang tongkatmu? Jauh lebih baik kalau mantranya berasal dari tongkat yang sama!"

Charlie mengangguk. Seratus meter dari tempat mereka, sisik si naga hijau terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar senja.

"Kalian dengar itu? Kita pakai finite saja! Ini bukan naga betulan!" Rolf menginstruksikan rekan-rekannya. Meski terlihat tidak yakin, mereka mengikuti sapu Rolf. Mempercepat laju sapu mereka hingga sampai pada jarak tembak.

"Arahkan pada celah di antara kedua matanya! Persis di atas moncongnya!" seru Charlie sambil mengangkat tongkatnya. Mereka akan bersama-sama memantrai naga itu. Si naga melirik musuhnya dan meraung merdu sekali lagi. Ia terbang lebih cepat.

"Satu, dua, SEKARANG! FINITE INCANTATO!"

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya tongkat sihir berwarna-warni melintas, mengenai tepat di titik lemah si naga hijau. Si naga berhenti terbang mendadak, membuat mereka terpaksa mengerem dan hampir jatuh dari sapu. Sekejap, mata kuning si naga berkilat menyeramkan. Kemudian terdengar suara 'puff' pelan dan si naga menghilang, tanpa bekas.

* * *

Charlie, Rolf, dan orang-orang dari Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib kembali ke lapangan sepak bola. Keadaan disana cukup tenang, terlalu tenang malah, sehingga terlihat janggal mengingat seekor naga dewasa baru saja mengamuk di situ. Para Muggle berjalan dengan santai saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, para pemain sepak bola melakukan pemanasan terakhir sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Penjual makanan berkeliling seperti biasa, menjajakan minuman dan popcorn.

"Apa-apaan ini, Beth? Kau sudah meng-Obliviate semua Muggle ini?" tanya Rolf pada seorang penyihir wanita yang berdiri bingung di pinggir kerumunan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Rolf. Sesaat tadi mereka masih shock. Aku tadi sedang meng-Obliviate sekelompok orang yang bingung di sana, tapi tiba-tiba semua Muggle ini tampak sudah lupa dengan kejadian tadi!" jawab Beth terkesima.

"Yah, yang penting semuanya aman dan selamat. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa kuberikan cuma mantra finite tadi dilakukan sangat baik. Kerja bagus, teman-teman! Sekarang kita bisa kembali ke liburan masing-masing. Ayo, bubar! Selamat liburan!" kata Rolf, menepuk pundak beberapa rekan setimnya. Rombongan penyihir itu pun membubarkan diri, beberapa terdengar mengeluh kesal karena harus kembali ke Kementerian untuk membuat laporan.

Charlie baru saja mau menyelinap kabur dari Rolf, ketika pria itu menyahut memanggilnya.

"Dan kau, Charlie Weasley, betapa pun aku menyukaimu sebagai teman, aku tetap harus memanggilmu untuk sidang di Kementerian hari Kamis besok, karena telah berlaku lalai dalam menjaga tongkat sihir di dekat Muggle dan melanggar Undang-Undang Kerahasiaan Sihir," kata Rolf santai.

Charlie menatap Rolf dengan ekspresi ngeri, lalu mengangguk pasrah. Rolf mengedip sebelah mata dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

Putra kedua keluarga Weasley, yang baru saja mendapat masalah besar, berjalan gontai menjauhi kerumunan. Dia bersyukur Rolf tidak menyita tongkatnya dan tidak ada kerusakan besar yang terjadi. Untunglah mantra tadi bekerja dengan luar biasa baik, sampai-sampai gawang yang tadinya rusak dihantam naga pun terlihat senormal biasanya.

Dia sulit mempercayai bahwa baru beberapa saat lalu dia menggenggam tangan gadis yang disukainya. Betapa lucu kejadian-kejadian di dunia ini. Satu detik semuanya sempurna, detik berikutnya langit merekah dan atapnya jatuh menimpamu. Tapi kau tidak bisa menolak, sebab Takdir hanya ada satu.

Sekarang, dimana gadis itu? Mereka terpisah di tengah kekacauan tadi, dan Charlie tidak sempat mengingat Cassandra selama sibuk menahan naga. Apakah dia selamat? Apa dia terluka? Charlie menyesali kelalaiannya. Harusnya tadi ia memastikan dahulu bahwa Cassandra ada di tempat yang aman.

Dan disanalah gadis itu berada. Duduk di bawah sinar senja yang membentuk bayang-bayang panjang di rumput. Ia tidak terluka, tetapi rambutnya berantakan karena tertiup angin. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan.

Charlie setengah berlari mendekatinya. Berjongkok di hadapannya, tangan Charlie memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dengan tegas. Suaranya bercampur lega dan cemas ketika bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja? Syukurlah…"

Cassandra diam saja. Pelan-pelan mata hitamnya yang seperti kenari menemukan mata Charlie. Ditatapnya mata itu lamat-lamat.

"Jelaskan," ucapnya lirih. Charlie menatap bingung.

"Jelaskan apa itu tadi, Charlie, dengan naga dan tongkat bercahaya itu," perintah Cassandra.

Charlie membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

A/N: yeaah, update kilat kan? Dua bab dalam dua hari, kerasukan setan apa ya saya? Semoga teman-teman suka bagian ini. Saya suka naga! Anyway, ujian besok dan lusa, tapi kenapa lebih enak nulis daripada belajar ya? *gedubrak*

Silakan pencet tombol review di bawah sini :)


End file.
